Bon Courage
by Westa Blacksheep
Summary: The 19 year old Feliks is looking for a little adventure one day, and adventure he'll get when he he takes the wrong path and falls into some "trouble". Bon Courage Feliks!
1. Chapter 1

Palomino foals always look so stunning and strong for their age. Feliks resembled one of these beauties quite closely. On the Polish countryside, where he spent his years from childhood to the present, things never changed much. Life was peaceful fun and carefree, even with the world advancing around him, he still found a way to be a pink loving diva. All seemed to be well that day, Feliks stood outside with a surprising grace.

His strait flaxen hair blew in the wind like fields of wheat, and his spring green eyes sparkled. How would the spunky pole seize the day? He looked around at his estate, it was indeed peaceful and warmed by nature and pink paint. The tall grass and even the few grazing Palomino horses and foal were great earthly assets. However the nineteen year old Feliks would go stir crazy if he stayed in this place all day every day.

It was time to go out, these were the exciting times for Feliks. Where would he go? After shaking his head and petting his Equine friends he decided to pay his old friend Francis a visit.

Francis unlike Feliks, lived in the city of Paris. This was much more exciting than the polish boy's way of living.

"That's it pony! I'll visit Francis today, he will have a lot of interesting things to do!" His voice rang out like a bell, and the small mare responded with a short snort. Excitement filled the pole's chest and he went to call his french friend. Feliks dialed Francis' number and waited for his friend to pick up. After the few grueling seconds Francis did pick up the phone with a slight happy hum.

"Allo?"

"Francis! This is Feliks, I'm going to go crazy. Do you think I could come over for a visit?"

"Heh, Bien sur. Of course Feliks, I would love to have you."

"Wicked boss! Thanks."

"But, I do warn you, be careful Feliks. I'll have to get some things ready. I will probably see you in a couple of hours."

"Oh yeah, totally. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Heh heh, alright bon courage, good luck Feliks."

Once they were finished talking about their plans Feliks hung up. He began to pack a few light things quickly so he could catch the next train.

He packed a small basket-like bag with a gift for France inside, and he took his red hooded jacket with the Polish White Eagle insignia on it. He dressed in red knee high shorts and a white blouse.

He hurried to the train station after putting the horses in their stables and saying a short goodbye. Surprisingly he made good time and made it on the train, most of the dreadful ride consisted of just Feliks sleeping. The train stopped in Belgium, sadly poor Feliks startled from how long he slept left at this stop and didn't even bother to check where he was. He saw French written on signs and that's all that mattered to him.

He was disappointed when he didn't see Francis immediately, so he decided to wait for a while. A light drizzle started up while he was waiting, which didn't seem to make things any better. He got antsy and upset the more he waited, until finally he decided to do some exploring.

"Bon courage, what a bunch of garbage." he scoffed as he walked out of the train station and into the unfamiliar city of Brussels. He put on his jacket and pulled up his hood in response to the rain. Belgium didn't look like Paris at all to the pole, he figured he had just forgotten his last stay at Francis' home. However he knew good and well he hadn't. The city truly had a lot of character but, he was beginning to become slightly frightful without his french friend guiding him around. His feelings of fear intensified, he could feel a presence following him, was he just overreacting, maybe seeing things?

He wandered into a somewhat darker part of the city the buildings were closer together and wide sidewalks were replaced with more narrow alleyways.

"Maybe I went a little too far," he said quietly to himself before walking up behind a store to think about how to get back to the train station.

"Hey!" a strong voice called out at him. Feliks jumped and looked over, it looked like a tall man with spiky hair, or maybe a hat of some sort. Feliks couldn't make out a face, the man was blocking light and the alleyway became somewhat dark. Feliks began to speak up, but another figure came from the shadows. A smaller figure, but with pointed animalistic ears, Feliks backed up next to a small cat. The smaller figure bounced and approached him.

The face was slightly illuminated, it was a woman. Her thin lips curved into a cat-like face and she appeared to have fangs of some sort. A lot of assumptions were bouncing through poor Feliks' mind.

"I see you found Felix!" The woman beamed. The cat hissed lowly, Feliks scared way too easy. He unleashed a loud and terrified yell, the proceeded to bolt from the alley. What a scaredy cat!


	2. Chapter 2

Feliks bounded swiftly out of the woman's sight, this was not looking good for him. The only thing driving him to keep running was the thought of the two people following him. He stopped in another nearby alleyway to catch his breath. The sky was very dark now, and things were getting progressively harder to see.

"That was totally scary," he muttered to himself while gripping the basket tightly. He had absolutely no idea about anything any more so he decided to stay put for a little while longer. After a while of waiting and thinking Feliks began to get anxious, the now seemingly lifeless empty streets were nerve racking.

"Lars? Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire avec Le Petit Chaperon rouge?" a worried voice rang out.

At that moment Feliks knew, "That's french!" he whispered to himself, this made him a little less frightened. Each one of the unknown french speaker's footsteps sent a chill down Feliks' spine. The suspense was killing him, so he stepped out and revealed himself. Feliks did not recognize the two when he saw them, there were too many distracting factors. The cat eared woman was literally face to face with poor Feliks, she blinked and jumped frightened by Feliks' sudden appearance.

"Whoo's that!?" She drew back and the man took a swift fighting stance. Feliks flinched as well.

"Whoo?" he whispered, ". . . WILK!" he screamed running from them again. He ran until he reached a more populated part of the city. People on the streets were very confused about a little polish boy running and screaming 'Wilk'.

Feliks stopped in front of a man and asked him frantically, "Can you tell me where to train station is! A wolf and a big hunter guy are chasing me!"


	3. Chapter 3

The man looked at Feliks with wide eyes and looked him up and down.

"What are you talking about Fe-"

Feliks interrupted him with a whimper. He looked behind his back and saw a confused cat eared Belgian and her equally confused brother. Little red Feliks' feet were anchored to the ground and he let out a short yelp. The man on the other hand laughed loudly at the pole's mistake.

"Lars! C'est le petit chaperon rouge! Et Francis!"

Emma the Belgian 'wolf' smiled at Lars. She approached Feliks and the strangely familiar man. Feliks was simply dumbfounded at the sight of the chipper Belgian and the Dutch man.

"Oui Feliks, it's me Francis."

The familiar man beamed at little Feliks and waved at Emma and Lars. Feliks couldn't really believe any of this so he remained silent for a while and dropped his little basket on the hard ground.

"Francis?"

He question looking up at the man, Feliks' face lit up and he felt the need to hug the Frenchman. He jumped up to hug him and kiss him twice on both his cheeks.

Emma and Lars stood around them and Francis chuckled at Feliks' excitement.

"Francis called everyone asking if anyone had seen you petit."

Emma was followed by a small blonde cat. It looked a lot like Feliks, she picked him up and pet him lightly.

"This is Feliks he is my friend from Poland. Actually that cat looks a lot like him."

Francis explained and eyed the cat in amazement at the resemblance it had to Feliks. Feliks just stood there and covered his mouth and nose, he seemed to be making a strange face.

"Oh really? This is one of the many cats here, his name is Felix as well."

She smiled and held him out in front of Feliks.

"Would you like to hold him Feliks?"

Feliks didn't respond he just held the strange face longer. The cat seemed to be confused just like everyone else. It was too much for Feliks to hold, he lifted his head and sneezed loudly at that cat.

"I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to cats."

He looked up at her and the cat, with a nervous smile but they understood. Little Red Feliks finally delivered his present to Francis and learned the dangers of falling asleep on trains and roaming the streets of Brussels when the night time comes. And Lars on the other hand didn't really learn anything, he was a bit too confused to even care at the time and his sister's constant French talk annoyed him endlessly.

Alas, Felix and Feliks never saw eachother again and Feliks decided to not go back to Brussles for a long time. But if he ever went back he would always remember 'Bon Courage!'


End file.
